


Sharing a Drink

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Games are dangerous for a person's health, especially if it involves your crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Minshua based off the Vapp broadcast

Seungkwan shouted, “Joshua and Mingyu!”

Mingyu panicked internally. He didn’t want to be the one going up and drinking the cola with Joshua. Not when he harbored this massive crush on Seventeen’s American hyung. He could see Wonwoo from the corner of his smirking on that stupid face of his. He wanted to bang his head on the table; this is what he got for telling Wonwoo how he thought he liked Joshua hyung more than just as a brother and more like he wanted the other boy to be his lover.

He watched as Joshua got up and moved to sit in front of the table while he remained seated behind it in hopes of putting some distance between them. If he sat near him he was dead sure he’d just stare into his eyes instead of trying to win the game. Which would result in him getting hit and kicked by the drift away team. Mingyu moved the cola to the front of him while Joshua leaned over so he could get to it as well. Even with a table between them Mingyu could feel his hands sweating. He planned to stay there until Seungkwan nudged him to go over to the other members who were playing. Mingyu rushed over in order to not let the fans see his anxiety.

Joshua smiled at him as he sat down with the cola in hand. Joshua moved one straw over to his mouth, while Mingyu did the same clutching at the cola. He nearly jumped when Joshua wrapped his own hand around Mingyu’s in order to get a grip on it as well. Joshua smiled, telling Mingyu with his eyes that it’d be okay and that’d they win. Mingyu smiled back, showing off his canines.

They waited for Seungkwan to end his countdown and off they went, drinking the cola as fast as they could. When they hit near the bottom Mingyu grabbed the bottle away from Joshua and took out the straws chugging down the rest of the cola. Amidst all the cheering he stared down at Joshua who smiled and cheered him on. Liking this cute hyung wasn’t so bad. Not at all.


End file.
